Una conexión más allá del tiempo
by Tanasailorvenusmoon
Summary: Tiempo y Conexión, Esperanza y Creencia... "Puede que muchas veces nuestro deseos tarden en cumplirse, pero algún día lo harán, solo debemos creer..."


**Una conexión más allá del Tiempo**

 **Era una mañana de Invierno, la nieve parecía revestir aquel paisaje en su manto blanco, que inundaba las calles de Tokio, el cielo se teñía en una tonalidad grisácea y desde su infinidad caían los copos de nieves, envolviéndose luego en aquella vestimenta inmaculada que se había empeñado en cubrir por completo todo sitio por el que pasase; nieve, frío y cielo casi incoloro, de no ser por los objetos brillantes y las coloridas luces que se encontraban decorando las casas, las tiendas e incluso los caminos, aquella mañana simplemente hubiera entristecido a cualquiera.**  
 **Sin embargo, aquellos vivaces adornos con tintes vibrantes, aquellas luces parpadeantes, contrastaban con esa coloración blanca y gris, brindándole un aspecto muchísimo más alegre, acallando las penurias de los corazones de las personas, que, sin dudarlo, se emergían a pasear por las ciudades, a dar sus últimos retoques a los adornos o comprar diversas comidas o algo que hiciese falta; ¿Porque siempre solían esperar hasta último momento? Y es que, a pesar de todo, ese día, 24 de Diciembre era víspera de Navidad.**  
 **En este "mágico" día, las familias se reunían, en espera de celebrar todos juntos, en una convivencia apacible, degustar cada uno de los platillos que estuvieran a su alcance, sea lo que fuese que preparasen, lo único que importaba era disfrutar ese momento, que, desgraciadamente, puede que no siempre se repitiese. Pero, familia unida o no, aunque sea una esperanza, un deseo, algo...debía alegrar esa Navidad, ¿Una carta escrita a Papa Noel?, en ella inundada las esperanzas de un niño de recibir aquello que tanto deseo´, ¿Se cumpliría?, solo optaba esperar, las esperanzas era lo ultimo que se perdían, pero ¿Realmente podía ser así?**  
 **Perdido en una similar reflexión se encontraba un joven de al parecer unos dieciocho años, sus ojos azules, se veían inmersos en una soledad y un pensamiento que solo el entendía, su melancólica mirada no pasó desapercibida por nadie, ni mucho menos por la niña que ahora tironeaba de la manga de su abrigo.**  
 **— ¿Que ocurre hermano Seiya? —.Inquirió la niña preocupada por la actitud de su hermano mayor— ¿Te encuentras bien?**  
 **El muchacho se sorprendió momentáneamente, ¿Realmente tanto se notaba aquellos sentimientos negativos en su rostro que hasta su propia hermana lo noto?**  
 **—No te preocupes Kakiu —.le respondió con una sonrisa cálida para tranquilizarla —.Estoy bien —finalizo acariciando gentilmente la cabeza.**  
 **—Pero... —la niña de siete años de edad no lucia nada convencida—. Te ves triste —afirmo a la vez que sus ojos azules, similares a los de Seiya, comenzaron a cristalizarse.**  
 **El Joven se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña, le siguió acariciando la cabeza, en un intento de tranquilizarla para que no rompiera en llanto.**  
 **—No seas tonta Kakiu —le decía—. Solo pensaba en si nos alcanzaría el dinero para comprar todas exquisiteces que llevamos en nuestras bolsas —mintió—. De lo contrario deberíamos dejar algo, solo pensaba en eso —término de mentir, tratando de que su actuación fuese aún más convincente con su forzada sonrisa. Kakiu obviamente sabía que lo que su hermano le decía no era para nada cierto, y ante ella era un muy mal actor, siete años hacia que estaba junto a él, un lazo demasiado fuerte se había formado entre ambos como para desconocer las picardías, las costumbres, las manías del otro, pero por sobre todo, los sentimientos guardados tras verdades disfrazadas y sonrisas falsas. Pero, la hermana menor sabía que no llegaría a nada el asunto, sin importar cuantas veces le preguntase, Seiya seguiría actuando bajo esa máscara de felicidad y despreocupación, como si fuese un ser de piedra, alguien que tenía todo resuelto y no había nada que pudiese hacerlo decaer, alguien fuerte...La niña sabía que solo era una vestimenta contra el miedo, una protección contra lo que realmente resguardaba tras esa fortaleza que mostraba hacia los demás.**  
 **—Mira, avanza la fila —esta vez fue Seiya quien la despertó de la ensoñación reflexiva en la que se encontraba sumergida—Vamos —obedeció, hacía ya tiempo que se encontraban en el supermercado, al parecer, finalmente podían salir de allí.**  
 **Una vez fuera de aquel sitio de puro consumismo, ambos se dirigieron hacia su casa, en su recorrido, sus huellas quedaban impresas sobre la nieve.**  
 **— ¡Mama, ya llegamos! —grito alegremente Kakiu, al ingresar ambos a la vivienda, Seiya cerró la puerta detrás.**  
 **—Hola, amores —dijo la madre dulcemente a ambos— ¿Cómo les fue?, ¿Consiguieron comprar todo? —pregunto.**  
 **—Así es —respondió tranquilamente Seiya—.**  
 **— ¿En serio? —la mujer parecía bastante sorprendida por la noticia, sin embargo esa sorpresa la alegro—Que bueno, creí que no sería dinero suficiente.**  
 **Seiya entregó las bolsas que contenían alimentos a su madre, ella bien sabía que haría con ellos, sin embargo al mirar a su hijo, no pudo evitar reírse.**  
 **— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto extrañado el primogénito, por la reacción de su madre.**  
 **—Tu cabello...—respondió sin poder detener su risa— Se ha convertido en una capa blanca, ¿Dónde se ha ido tu color negro azabache?—.**  
 **Al mirar su largo cabello, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, atado en una coleta, Seiya comprobó que se había teñido de blanco gracias a la nieve y él sin saberlo, sino se le hubiera mencionado su madre.**  
 **Finalizada la risa de su madre, esta se dispuso a continuar con las preparaciones para el festejo, Kakiu decidió ayudarla, Seiya también, bueno, al menos hasta que una pregunta se instaló en su mente.**  
 **— ¿Dónde esta papa? —pregunto seriamente.**  
 **—No lo sé —respondió su madre—. Supongo que volverá pronto —su voz le temblaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo seria pronto?**  
 **—Nuevamente, es lo mismo —la voz del primogénito se oía furiosa—. Igual que en todos los años el no vendrá...**  
 **—Seiya, no digas eso, tu padre vendrá...**  
 **— ¿Si?, No me digas, ¿Cómo volverá?, ¿Borracho? —la interrumpió sarcásticamente—.Seguramente se debe de haber ido de copas, prefiere eso a pasar las fiestas en familia —recalco con ira.**  
 **La señora se quedó callada, solo bajo la cabeza, fue incapaz de responder ante a una acusación totalmente cierta. Ante la reacción de su progenitora, Seiya comprendió que la había herido, ¿Que podía hacer ella?, ¿Acaso había una razón para desquitarse de ese modo?, quiso disculparse, sin embargo, sus movimientos solo atinaron a salir corriendo de allí, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y sin tener un destino fijo en mente, atravesó aquella delgada línea que lo separaba de su hogar y del mundo de afuera, corrió, corrió, corrió sin saber hacia dónde.**  
 **En su lugar había dejado a dos mujeres muy confusas y preocupadas, ni la madre ni la hermana, que obviamente había presenciado todo, se esperaban esa reacción por parte del joven, Noemí, el cual correspondía al nombre de la madre, pensó en seguirlo, sin embargo cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta la figura de su hijo mayor ya se había perdido, no servía de nada salir en su búsqueda, dejó abierta la puerta, y se colocó nuevamente al lado de su pequeña hija, para seguir con los preparativos, ambas cabizbajas, sumidas en un silencio, ambas tristes...**  
 **. . .**  
 **En un sitio desconocido, el viento golpeaba fuertemente y la nevada no daba tregua, sin embargo, el frío, esos componentes climáticos que causaban molestia y helaban cada parte del cuerpo, no significaban nada para Seiya, que termino sentado detrás de unos edificios, y no porque se hubiera cansado de correr, para nada su buena complexión atlética lo permitiría, ni siquiera el mismo sabia la razón de porque se detuvo en ese lugar, quizás, después de todo, si estaba cansado; realmente cansado, no cabía duda, pero agotado del pasado, que volvía al presente y se repetía una y otra vez, fatigado de la misma historia, ¿Nuevamente sucedería esto?, él lo paso en su infancia, ¿Pasaría en la de su hermana también?, ¿No podría hacer nada para evitarlo? Se sentía inútil; al parecer el destino era perseguido constantemente por las sombras del pasado, y quería provocar el mismo sufrimiento de nuevo, no era justo simplemente. Su piel, siempre blanca, ahora se encontraba enrojecida, se notaba en su rostro, ¿Era por el frio que se apoderaba de él o por un flujo de sentimientos negativos que envolvían su ser?, se quedó allí, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, pudieron haber sido horas, quizás minutos, ignorante ante el paso del tiempo, solo fue devuelto a la realidad al escuchar unos extraños ruidos y risas, parecían provenir del interior del edificio, les hizo caso omiso, pero al ser tan molestas decidió retirarse del lugar, se irguió y comenzó a caminar.**  
 **—"¿Deberé volver a casa?" —Se preguntó mentalmente—. "Quizás sea lo mejor, me disculpare con mama y seguiremos igual que siempre, como siempre fue..."—pensó entristecido, mientras se dirigía hacia su hogar. Sin embargo...**  
 **— «Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad» —se oían unas voces chillonas repetir una y otra vez la misma frase—. «Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad» —era estremecedor, esa entonación habría puesto de los nervios a cualquiera, no solo eso, sino también los dueños de esas voces.**  
 **—¿Qué demonios? —Se alarmo Seiya, al ver como un grupo de duendes se encontraban girando, en una ronda, repitiendo una y otra vez "Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad".**  
 **Apenas el joven retrocedió unos pasos, aun alarmado por lo que su visión captaba, las miradas de los cientos de duendes se volvieron hacia él y con una sonrisa perversa, comenzaron a perseguirlo. Sus instintos se activaron, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, Seiya comenzó a correr, en dirección hacia su hogar, tomando distintos atajos y desviaciones para trata de detener a esas extrañas criaturas, ¿Que rayos querían?**  
 **Una vez llegado a su hogar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y alzo rápidamente su vista para comprobar la situación actual de su hermana y madre, al mirar, vio que el sitio en cuestión se encontraba en un completo caos, todo desordenado, alimentos por allí, ropa por allá, nada en su lugar, y en el medio de aquel desorden estaba Kakiu arrodillada, temblando abrazando a su perrita husky, Anouk. El rostro de la niña era la definición del miedo totalmente marcada, Seiya se quedó paralizado al verla así, sin embargo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, se agacho a su altura y la agarro de los hombros.**  
 **—Kakiu, ¡¿Que ha ocurrido?! —Pregunto desesperado, sin embargo, Kakiu no paraba de temblar y al parecer, no oía a su hermano—. ¡Kakiu!, ¡Dime que ha ocurrido!**  
 **La niña comenzó a tartamudear, apenas el terror en el que se encontraba sumergida le permitía articular algo decente, pero, su visión, al parecer capto la presencia de su hermano, quien la miraba terriblemente preocupado.**  
 **—Se-Seiya—dijo asombrada, tartamuda aun por el miedo—.¡Seiya! —Sollozo para finalmente llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano, quien la abrazo, Anouk solo seguía entre los brazos de la niña.**  
 **El llanto de Kakiu fue aminorando, su respiración agitada y sus temblores fueron cesando, una vez que Seiya sintió que estaba más calmada, decidió hablar con ella.**  
 **—Kakiu, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —Seiya intentaba mantenerse calmado, a pesar de la confusa situación.**  
 **La pequeña miro a su hermanos, apretó fuertemente los puños, respiro profundo y con un dolor punzante en el pecho, a causa de los sucesos ocurridos que solo ella había presenciado, comenzó a relatar:**  
 **—Ve-veras, Seiya, ma-mamá fue —aun le costaba hablar, al recordar los acontecimientos recientes—. Es-estábamos las dos preparando las comidas y de repente la casa comenzó a ser atacada por miles de duendes, entraron aquí yo y mama no sabíamos que hacer, solo mama agarro mi brazo, y comenzamos a abrirnos paso para salir de aquí, pero, yo me tropecé y caí, ante mi caída me desprendí de la mano de mama, y los duendes comenzaron a acercarse a mí, pero, pero, ma-mamá se —comenzó a temblar nuevamente y las lágrimas se apoderaron nuevamente de sus ojos, Seiya intento calmarla, sin embargo, la pequeña decidió continuar con el relato, quien sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para lograrlo—. Mama se interpuso, y, y, y e-ella se —su voz se iba acortando, su respiración se agitaba y las lágrimas caían violentamente por sus mejillas—. ¡Se convirtió en duende! —Finalizo el relato a la vez que comenzaba a toser y a llorar fuertemente—. ¡Se puso encima mío para evitar que los duendes me hicieran algo y por mi culpa ella salió perjudicada! —.Se culpaba una y otra vez, siendo incapaz de controlar su llanto, Anouk la miraba, los ojos de la perrita también reflejaban tristeza, mientras que Seiya intentaba procesar la información que le había contado su hermana, cuando logro entender que prácticamente todo estaba patas arriba tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y con sus pulgares le limpio las lágrimas.**  
 **—Tranquila —le dijo—.Todo estará bien y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza, Kakiu, cerró los ojos ante el contacto, intentando tranquilizarse.**  
 **—Estoy bien —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—. No te preocupes.**  
 **— ¿Puedes continuar con el relato? —**  
 **—Pues...luego de eso no se bien que ocurrió, solo que empezaron a alejarse de mí, no me hicieron nada.**  
 **— ¿Porque? —se preguntó Seiya sin comprender, obviamente que no le sucediera a nada a su querida hermana lo alegraba, pero, ¿Porque a ella no le hicieron ningún daño?**  
 **—No lo sé —respondió—. Ni a mí ni a Anouk, por suerte, pero mama...—**  
 **El joven de orbes azules frunció el ceño, apretó fuertemente los puños, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, ¡Suficiente ya tenía con los problemas repetidos en todas las Navidades!, ¡¿Ahora debía sumársele uno nuevo, y para colmo con criaturas rarísimas, con duendes?!, Esto lo sacaba de sus cabales, sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer lo necesario para proteger a su hermana y a su mascota, pero, la pregunta en su cabeza aun rondaba, ¿Cómo es que a Kakiu no le había ocurrido nada?**  
 **— ¿Sabes?, yo creo que Papa Noel me protegió —soltó Kakiu de repente.**  
 **Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente, no obstante Seiya cayó en la cuenta de lo dicho por su hermana, y simplemente, creyó que ella alucinaba.**  
 **—Kakiu, pero ¿Se puede saber que dices? —cuestiono incrédulo.**  
 **— ¡Digo la verdad! —Se enojó, al ver que su hermano no parecía creerle— ¡El me salvo!**  
 **El joven había olvidado que su pequeña hermana aun creía en la existencia de aquel hombre regordete que llevaba regalos a cada niño del mundo en un sola noche, era mágico, recordó los sacrificios que el mismo había hecho para mantener viva esa ilusión. A pesar de no tener una situación económica favorecedora, debido a sus altas calificaciones y sus grandes habilidades físicas, Seiya recibió una beca para poder inscribirse a la Universidad que deseara, y así fue, él se inscribió en la Universidad de Educación Física de Tokio, pero, aquel monto de dinero que había recibido gracias a su constante esfuerzo, para Seiya significaba mucho más, una ayuda a la familia, una ayuda dirigida sobre todo a su pequeña hermana.**  
 **Él se había encargado, mayoritariamente de comprar los regalos para ella en cada Navidad, manteniendo con vida la ilusión y la alegría de la pequeña al recibirlos, cada vez que veía en el rostro de su hermana formularse una sonrisa una calidez se instalaba en su interior, por eso lo decidió, no dejaría que su hermana fuera despojada de esa grata felicidad a tan temprana edad como el, despojada de la ilusión, de la esperanza, de los deseos y los sueños, sepultada bajo una miserable sensación de Soledad, abandonada de cariño, una tristeza en la que él se vio inmerso en la mayoría de su infancia, no permitiría que a ella le ocurriese lo mismo, a pesar del comportamiento de su padre hacia ellos, siempre tan frío e indiferente, despreocupado hacia sus hijos y los recuerdos sobre el que inundaban su mente no era de los mejores; lagrimas, terror y golpes, ya había sido suficiente para el. Su hermana no pasaría lo mismo.**  
 **—Entonces, ¿Él te protegió? —.**  
 **— ¡Sí! —respondió animada.**  
 **—Lo importante es que estas bien y también Anouk —Sonrió cálidamente—. "Bien, puedo entender que a Anouk no le ocurriese nada, tal vez eso no haga ningún daño o cambio en los animales, lo que sea que haga convertir a las personas en duendes —Pensaba—. "Pero, sigo sin entender como a Kakiu no le ocurrió nada, bueno lo importante ahora es salir de esta"— finalizó su pensamiento, rindiéndose en una búsqueda de explicación para el bienestar de Kakiu.**  
 **Se decidió a buscar una salida a esto, pero, ¿Como lo haría?, ni el mismo lo sabía, lo único que quería era recuperar a su madre, para poder pasar una Navidad, aunque sea ellos tres, y calmar la tormenta que esta vez apoderaba a su hermana, aun temerosa y triste.**  
 **—Pequeña, sé que esto puede ser doloroso, pero de cualquier manera debemos buscar a mamá, no hay de otra, al parecer somos los únicos que no hemos sido convertidos en duendes, no nos queda alternativa —sentenció firmemente, ante la mirada asustada de su hermana, quien, temerosa pero segura afirmó con la cabeza.**  
 **—Pero te equivocas, hermano Seiya, no somos los únicos —El muchacho se sorprendió ante tal declaración, no pensaba que aun había gente normal, por así decirlo, a parte de ellos.**  
 **— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto esperanzado— ¿Quién más hay a parte de nosotros?**  
 **— ¡El! —dijo señalando hacia la pared.**  
 **— ¿Quién? —cuestiono Seiya confundido.**  
 **— ¡El! —volvió a repetir la niña, señalando el mismo punto en la pared, en el cual, al parecer, no se encontraba nadie.**  
 **Bien, esto era grave, primero los mismos problemas de todas las Navidades, luego una invasión de duendes locos, ahora su hermana veía cosas, o al menos eso creía él.**  
 **—Escúchame, Kakiu —El mayor trataba de no sonar incrédulo o incluso grosero—. No veo a nadie, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos luego? —definitivamente él solito se exponía ante los demás, ¿Cómo le dices a un niño que te afirma la existencia de algo o alguien es un juego?**  
 **La pequeña se contenía las ganas de llorar nuevamente, no solo ocurre una catástrofe, ahora su querido hermano no le creía.**  
 **Seiya, al ver el estado de la pequeña, intento mejorar la situación.**  
 **—Está bien, está bien, yo te creo —se apresuró a decir nervioso—Solo es que no veo al ser que me mencionas.**  
 **— ¿En serio me crees? —Ahora ella era la que no le creía.**  
 **—Pues claro que si —Rio nerviosamente, rogando que la pequeña no volviera a romper en llanto.**  
 **—Está bien —se dirigió hacia el lugar anteriormente señalado por ella, y le tomó de la mano a alguien, al parecer, y lo llevo junto a su hermano, quien aún miraba todo completamente estupefacto—. Él es de quien te hablo, hermano, él es Papa Noel —.**  
 **Podríamos decir que Seiya, si anteriormente había podido procesar una cantidad de extraña información, pues de esta era incapaz, o al menos le estaba costando mucho más que las veces anteriores, ¿Realmente su hermana veía a ese ser?**  
 **Kakiu sonreía, bajo a la perrita ya que hacía rato que se encontraba en sus brazos, esta se sentó del lado izquierdo, de donde supuestamente se encontraba Papa Noel, moviendo su cola de un lado hacia otro, en muestra de felicidad y simpatía, bien, la husky ahora también tenía visiones, ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?**  
 **—Kakiu, no digo que mientas, pero, yo realmente no veo a nadie —Dijo serio, tratando de no herirla.**  
 **La niña giró el rostro, al parecer, el hombre regordete le había dicho algo.**  
 **—Él dice que no puedes verlo...porque no crees —las últimas palabras las dijo realmente triste, y con un gran dolor.**  
 **— ¿Eh? —Él no podía creer lo que escucho, aunque era cierto, el hacía mucho había dejado de creer en Papá Noel, un recuerdo del porque quiso invadir su mente, Seiya trato de alejarlo, sin embargo, esa memoria quedó instalada en su mente y al emerger aunque sea un poco, le provocaba un intenso dolor, al rememorar, su expresión cambio a una dura y fría; triste y miserable; una expresión dolorosa que su hermanita nunca antes había visto. Ella se estremeció ante la mirada de Seiya, comenzó a temblar nuevamente, creía haber dicho algo malo, y no era su culpa, solo que, sus palabras fueron el nexo que reabrió un amargo recuerdo de Seiya.**  
 **No se supo durante cuantos minutos se prolongó el silencio, la amargura en el rostro de su hermano; solo sabía que se le hizo interminable...**  
 **Luego de ese instante que pareció eterno, Seiya, al parecer se había percatado de la situación actual, intento de todo modo posible desaparecer esas facciones crudas que parecían haber deformado sus rasgos, siempre tan gentiles y que transmitía una calidez, por fuera; inteligente, despreocupado, y algo presumido; por dentro un sinfín de sentimientos dolorosos que podían llegar a ser irreconocibles...**  
 **Con dificultad, logro, aunque sea solo un poco, retornar aquel rostro apacible, los temblores de Kakiu fueron cesando.**  
 **—Discúlpame —suspiro—. Es verdad, yo no creo en Papa Noel —afirmo, con su expresión nuevamente tornándose fría.**  
 **—Pero —la menor, apenas si era capaz de comprender las palabras de su hermano—¿Porque no crees?—Pregunto con la voz quebrada—¡Hermano, tienes que creer! —En un tono de ruego, al borde del llanto.**  
 **—No sé, no puedo —rogo interiormente que Kakiu no comenzara a interrogarlo—.Solo, no creo...**  
 **— Es que, si no crees no sirve de nada, ¡No podremos salvar a nadie!**  
 **— ¿A qué te refieres?**  
 **— Es que, Papa Noel me dice que los milagros suceden solo si crees firmemente en ellos, ¡Y como tú no crees no podremos hacer nada!**  
 **Bien, la conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿Ahora se suponía que el joven debía creer en algo que probablemente ni siquiera existiese?, pero, si tomamos en cuenta la creencia de la niña en ese ser mágico, ¿Tan fuerte podría ser como para llegar a verlo, o simplemente una mentira la estaba encegueciendo?**  
 **Kakiu, se dio cuenta que su hermano realmente no le creía ni media palabra, así que decidió comprobar que todo lo susodicho era cierto, y no una simple creencia de niña pequeña.**  
 **Por sus movimientos, pareció haber pedido a Papá Noel que se agachara a su altura, susurrándole algo en su oído, ¿Que estaría planeando?, luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre, miró fijamente a Seiya.**  
 **—Hermano —le dijo en un tono potente, nada usual en ella—.Aquí esta Papa Noel.**  
 **Y, junto a la menor comenzó a caer un montón de brillo, aparecido de la nada, nube blanca, adornos navideños, destellos mágicos y entre todo ese revoltijo de fantasía, se divisó una figura regordeta, vestida completamente de rojo, con algunos detalles en blanco, su ropa consistía en un saco, unos pantalones y unas botas negras, su conjunto lo finalizaba el toque de un sombrero, en forma triangular, adornado con unos detalles en blanco, al igual que el resto de su ropa, con una pelotita blanca en la punta que destacaba.**  
 **Un hombre viejo, de tez clara, con una gran barba blanca, hizo acto de presencia.**  
 **— ¿Ves? —Le pregunto feliz Kakiu a Seiya—¡Te lo dije, aquí esta!**  
 **Si, bien el joven de cabello azabaches, apenas podía visualizar algo fuera de lo común, era una leve transparencia, definitivamente, seguía sin ver casi nada.**  
 **—Kakiu, realmente no soy capaz de distinguir aquello que mencionas —el rostro de la niña comenzó a entristecerse de nuevo—.Pero, no por ello no creeré en ti —la detuvo antes de que comenzara a llorar—.Sin embargo, creeré en tus palabras, mas no en tus visiones—afirmo.**  
 **—No son solo visiones, Seiya —inflo los cachetes, enojada por la incredulidad de su hermano—.Es mucho más que eso.**  
 **Seiya suspiro, realmente no valía la pena seguir el curso de la conversación, visiones o no, necesitaban ayuda y si el "Creer" era el único poder que tenía, sería complicado, mas no imposible.**  
 **—Bien, Kakiu, ¿Qué es lo que te dice Papa Noel? —cansado de todo este ajetreo, decidió preguntar, quizás a algún lado llegarían.**  
 **— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —le respondió con otra pregunta—. El primero necesita saber eso.**  
 **—Bien, pues entonces que se prepare porque estoy a punto de interrogarlo cual policía a criminal —Tomo aire y comenzó— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?, ¿Porque todos, a excepción de Kakiu y los animales se convirtieron en duendes?, ¿Puedes revertir esto?, ¿Que debemos hacer para recuperar a nuestra madre?**  
 **— ¡Seiya, para! —Lo interrumpió Kakiu—. Papa Noel, necesita tiempo para responder.**  
 **La niña miró al hombre gordo que se encontraba a su lado, Anuk permanecía ajena a la situación.**  
 **—Debido a que no puedes verlo, pues muchos menos escucharlo —Kakiu estaba realmente enojada—. Así que yo hablare en nombre de él —Seiya permanencia impaciente—. Te diré las respuestas a tus preguntas; Veras, cuando trabajamos en el inventario, que se ubica en interior de nuestra casa, osease mía y de mis duendes, en el Polo Norte, encontraron un objeto y comenzaron a jugar con él, accidentalmente dispararon un rayo, que tal como parece, llegó hasta esta zona y producto de eso, las personas se han convertido en duendes, pero, duendes perversos, sin razonamiento ni culpa alguna, son peligros como han visto, la segunda respuesta, es que no afecta a los animales, y ese rayo, está hecho de magia, pero hay magia que es más poderosa que otras, en este caso la magia de poder creer, como Kakiu cree en mí, yo fui capaz de protegerla, a excepción de otras personas, e incluso niños, que no creen en mí, o bien su creencia no es tan fuerte como para lograr que yo pueda hacerme visible ante sus ojos, como para permitírselo—se acallo al ver el rostro de Seiya, nuevamente no era el, sin embargo prosiguió—. Y como el poder de Kakiu al creer en mí, es mucho más poderoso que ningún otro, se me permitió hacerme presente para protegerla, en cuanto a lo otro...**  
 **—Ya veo —respondió Seiya cabizbajo, ensombrecido, el flequillo le cubría parte de su rostro—.Solo ayudas a aquellos que creen en ti, a nadie más, que ser más interesado y egoísta eres —espetó en un tono mordaz, enfurecido.**  
 **Kakiu, no cabía en su asombro, ¿Porque su hermano, aquel joven tan servicial, amable, tranquilo, de repente le era desconocido?, El hombre a su lado, la devolvió a la realidad y prosiguió hablando en nombre de él.**  
 **—Te equivocas, joven —asevero—. Solo que mi magia, me permite presentarme en un punto, en el que la confianza y la creencia que un corazón deposite en mi sea inmensa, de lo contrario, no tiene derecho, ¿De qué sirve ver algo en lo que no crees?, ¿Para qué quieres verlo?, Si es algo bueno, debes creer, de lo contrario, la magia se desvanece.**  
 **Seiya, no estaba para nada de acuerdo, ni aquellas palabras, lograron acallar las penurias de su corazón y modificar aquel semblante frívolo, en el que se encontraba sumergido.**  
 **—De cualquier manera, seguiré dándote las respuestas —La pequeña Kakiu Kou seguía entonando las palabras susodichas por Papa Noel—.Por imposible que parezca, mi magia no puede revertir este hechizo, ya que el objeto de creación, que provoco esta catástrofe, contiene magia negra, y la mí me es insuficiente para combatirlos, solo pude proteger a esta niña, lo demás está fuera de mi alcance —Seiya, estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, sin embargo, la menor prosiguió, no interrumpiría a ninguno de los dos—.Sin embargo, existe una persona en este mundo que puede hacerlo —en los ojos de ambos hermanos se ilumino la esperanza, incluso la pequeña Kou sorprendió al finalizar aquellas palabras, giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia el hombre de vestimentas rojas, y este le dijo la respuesta a la pregunta, que ella solo dio a entender a través de sus ojos, consiguiente, Kakiu, prosiguió hablándole a Seiya—.Aquel ser humano debe ser alguien de corazón puro, la persona a la que deben buscar es a la Gran Hechicera Blanca, una bella muchacha de largos cabellos e intensos ojos azules, ella habita en los tiempos, y para dar con ella deben moverse a través de portales.**  
 **—Pero...—Aun con su expresión gélida, Seiya comenzaba a comprender más a fondo de la situación, y si eso ameritaba tener que dialogar con Papa Noel, a través de su hermana, ya que este no podía verlo, e introducirse en un mundo de Fantasía, pues, lo haría lo que sea necesario para volver todo a la normalidad—. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a esa mujer?, Si comenzamos por su hábitat, hay infinidad de campos y portales que se entrecruzan a través del tiempo, y como es el tiempo, no puede detenerse, ¿Cómo podremos navegar a través de ellos, sin producir, aunque fuese accidentalmente, algún cambio irreversible?**  
 **—Seiya, Papa Noel me dijo que aquella muchacha tiene una identidad civil, solo debemos encontrarla —La pequeña Kou calló, para escuchar las palabras de Papa Noel, que debería decir—. Como mencione anteriormente, es una chica muy bella de cabellos dorados e intensos ojos azules, es un ser de corazón puro, por lo que será más fácil de encontrar, sin embargo, en su identidad civil, esta no posee ninguno de sus recuerdos como la Hechicera Blanca, por lo cual, debemos conseguir que se restablezca su memoria —Tomo aire para continuar—. Según Papa Noel, la chica se encuentra en el otro extremo de la ciudad, bastante lejos cabe decir, pero debemos llegar antes de que los duendes invadan Tokio completamente, y consecuentemente el mundo.**  
 **—Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar allí sin ser nosotros convertidos en duendes? —Inquirió Seiya.**

— **Con mi magia podremos —Habló la joven Kou nuevamente en nombre de Papa Noel—.Y junto con mis duendes, los protegeremos a ambos, pero, Seiya tú también debes creer —Kakiu, imito el mismo tono del hombre regordete, con cierta tristeza—. Como tu hermana cree, seré capaz de protegerlos a ambos, no obstante deben estar cercanos, no pueden alejarse; de lo contrario, me será imposible protegerte a ti, Seiya —Finalizó con voz potente, dando a entender que más que un consejo, era una orden, que, para su protección no debía ser desobedecida.**  
 **Ya era hora, finalizada las dudas, al menos algunas, todos decidieron emprender la marcha, con paso firme, se acercaron a la puerta, deteniéndose unos momentos, Seiya tomo fuertemente la mano de Kakiu, esta le correspondió en el gesto, a la vez que con su alzaba a Anouk y la apegaba a su cuerpo con su brazo libre. El joven Kou, agarró el pomo de la puerta, listo para abrirla, sabiendo a ciencia cierta, que con lo siguiente que se encontraría será con una escena apocalíptica; caos y destrucción, deberían pelear a toda costa, y emergerse en un solo objetivo: Regresar todo a la normalidad, antes de que esta nueva realidad los venciera a ellos. Sin embargo, lo que menos se esperó al abrir la puerta, es que justo ahí afuera, estuviera un trineo, al menos para Kakiu, pues Seiya seguía totalmente ajeno ante las maravillas mágicas que se presentaban; debía creer, esa era su única salvación, ¿Cuándo lo entendería?**  
 **— ¿¡Iremos en su trineo?! —Exclamó ilusionada la pequeña, el de vestimenta rojas solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro—¡Qué bien! —Y sin esperar permiso ni nada, la niña ya se encontraba sentada en el asiento delantero del trineo. Si bien Seiya, aun estando ajeno a todo, probablemente ya comprendía lo que sucedía, suspiro, y como hombre que sabe que no tiene alternativa, decidió sentarse, en lo que se suponía que era un trineo, con la ayuda de Kakiu, de lo contrario, realmente no hubiese sabido en que sitio sentarse ni nada.**  
 **Una vez alistados todos, incluso Anouk que seguía en brazos de la niña, con Seiya a su lado, ambos tomados de la mano, era el único método en que la magia funcionaria para el joven, Papá Noel, se dirigió hacia su trineo, y como cualquiera se lo imaginase, le pidió a sus renos que alcen vuelo, si, que alcen vuelo, entonces, el trineo comenzó a elevarse, quedando cada vez más lejos del suelo. Kakiu, ilusionada, sorprendida, un tanto alegre a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Seiya; sorprendido, pero aun incrédulo, menos mal que unía su mano con la de su hermana, de lo contrario probablemente se hubiera caído del trineo; más bien no se hubiera subido. Luego de unos minutos de apacible silencio, contemplando la inmensidad del cielo, comenzaron a reaparecer aquellos duendes perversos; dispuestos a invadir aquel trineo, con el único propósito de divertirse y hacer daño, Papa Noel no dio tregua, el trineo comenzó a moverse a una increíble velocidad, con los duendes buenos, óseas los del hombre repartidor de regalos, protegiendo distintos puntos de él; más que nada a los pasajeros. Vueltas que parecían mortales, a una velocidad de la luz, derrapar en curvas, el conductor hacía lo que estuviera a su alcance y más, para poder llegar sanos y salvos a la ciudad, ellos, y que los perversos duendes lograsen quedarse aunque sea varados, al menos hasta encontrar a aquella mujer.**  
 **Los duendes buenos, utilizaban su magia, lanzaban distintos rayos luminosos e incluso bolas de nieve, rodeadas de un extraño fuego rojo, hacia los duendes contrarios; estos a su vez respondían riendo enloquecidos, como si fuera un juego, lanzando rayos oscuros y todo tipo de magia negra, nuevamente dos poderes, dos mundos en juego. Seiya, si bien no lograba ver nada, más allá de los duendes malvados, tenía una ligera idea de lo que ocurría, Kakiu estaba completamente asustada y a Anouk, el viaje no le agradaba nada, sin embargo, todos desconocen el hecho del agotamiento de la magia de esos seres; sólo la creencia de Kakiu no los abastecería para continuar con la batalla, debían hacer algo pronto antes de caer bajo la dominación de los duendes perversos, una decisión arriesgada, pero más lo sería el futuro si no tomaban medidas. Papa Noel, derrapo en una curva, mucho más peligrosa que las anteriores; Seiya abrazo fuertemente a Kakiu y Anouk; al parecer si dirigian hacia un precipicio. A pesar del miedo que la inundaba, Kakiu abrió los ojos para saber la situación actual, al percatarse de las intenciones de Papa Noel quedó en estado de shock, pero, ella confiaba en él, por cual decidió no decir nada y solo brindarle más del poder de su creencia para que juntos pudieran salir de esto; el trineo cayo profundamente en el interior de la tierra, seguidos por los duendes, y a una velocidad infernal volvió a emerger hacia arriba, una vez allí, los duendes buenos se unieron en ronda, en el medio de eso, se formó una esfera blanca que fue enviada directamente al interior de la tierra, donde se encontraban los perversos duendes, esto los detendría, al menos un rato largo...Siguieron su camino, no había tiempo de descansar.**  
 **. . .**  
 **En el otro extremo de Tokio, reinaba la paz, ya anochecía, todos disfrutaban de la compañía familiar, algunos, impacientes por la llegada de los regalos, más que nada los niños. Una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, se encontraba celebrando animadamente con su familia, se podría decir que era ella el rayo de luz y esperanza que necesitaban muchas personas; no solo en época de fiestas, sino, en cualquier momento de su vida, con su alegre personalidad, su bondad, su tierna sonrisa, repartía más luz que los rayos del sol; solamente le faltaba desplegar unas hermosas alas blancas, y ya sería un ángel. Sobraba decir, que estaba realmente guapa esa noche, toda una tarde esmerándose en su aspecto, vestía un hermoso traje navideño que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, sus cabello con dos chonguitos, con los cuales era imposible no reconocerla, sonriendo y divirtiéndose; así era ella, así era Serena Tsukino.**

 **. . .**  
 **El viaje era largo, eso era lo de menos importancia, era agobiante y estresante, todos con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, el único lado positivo era que el ambiente, momentáneamente, lucía calmado.**  
 **Seiya, iba inmersos en sus pensamientos, demasiadas situaciones locas y emociones en el día, sin embargo una duda acosaba su mente, una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, ¿Dónde había visto una así?, ¿No será que...?**  
 **No valía la pena acumular más incertidumbres de las que ya tenía, hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo que realmente importaba; regresar Tokio a su estado normal.**  
 **Kakiu, para su desgracia, se encontraba profundamente dormida, no por ello la magia desaparecía, mientras ella creyera se encontraba vigente todo el tiempo, el viaje riesgoso, su madre y casi todos transformados en duendes, problemas familiares, la repentina aparición de Papa Noel, todo junto en tan pocas horas; su cuerpo le exigió un descanso, y así lo hizo. Anouk, se había dormido en los brazos de la pequeña, no era como si a la husky le agradaran mucho y menos si eran aéreos, así que ella también se dejó acurrucar entre los brazos de Morfeo. Solo Seiya y Papa Noel, se encontraban despiertos, sin embargo, el joven al no tener presente en su campo de visión al hombre, era imposible siquiera sostener una conversación.**  
 **El viaje se hizo eterno, literalmente, a pesar de la magia, era agotador llegar al otro extremo de Tokio, sobre todo en estas circunstancias. Pero, al parecer, finalmente el irónico humor del destino, les estaba dando una oportunidad; divisaron gente normal desde las alturas, finalmente llegaron.**

 **. . .**  
 **La joven Serena, se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto, admirando la nieve que comenzaba dejarse caer nuevamente.**  
 **—"Que hermosa noche" —pensó enternecida—. Se parece mucho a la...—un recuerdo quiso invadir su mente, trato con todas sus fuerzas de rememorar aquel día con una noche similar a esta, ¿Que había ocurrido?, estaba segura que era un recuerdo hermoso, por la calidez que sentía al tratar de recordarlo. Sin embargo, nuevamente fue en vano.**  
 **¿Porque su mente había acallado un aclamado recuerdo?**  
 **No pudo continuar con aquellas dudas en su mente, pues algo se había aparecido ante ella.**  
 **Lo miro perpleja, ¿Podría ser posible?, ante el asombro, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, no obstante una voz la ayudo a salir de aquella estupefacción.**  
 **—Serena Tsukino —dijo simplemente el hombre—Eres tú, ¿Verdad?**  
 **— ¿P-papa No-Noel? —apenas musitó la joven.**  
 **—Así es —Necesito tu ayuda.**  
 **Bien, digamos que no todas las noches de Navidad se aparece ante ti, Papa Noel, con sus renos en su trineo, duendes y tres pasajero demás que solo aparecen en esta historia, Serena no podía estar más confusa, sin embargo...**  
 **— ¡¿Eh?! —Exclamo—. ¡¿Eres Papá Noel?! ¡Ay, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer! —exclamo maravillada.**  
 **—Así es, y necesito que me ayudes —el rostro del hombre regordete se tornó serio, alarmando a Serena.**  
 **— ¿En que podría ayudarle yo? —Inquirió confusa.**  
 **—Necesito que me ayudes a regresar todo a la normalidad, poderosa Hechicera Blanca.**  
 **— ¿Eh? —Aún más confundida.**  
 **—No hay tiempo de explicar, solo transfórmate en la Hechicera Blanca —rogó desesperado, sintiendo una presencia negativa.**  
 **—No sé de qué me habla —musitó avergonzada, por no ser de ayuda—. No soy yo a quien usted busca.**  
 **— ¡Si lo eres! —Espeto alarmándose aún más—. ¡Rápido!, transfórmate antes de que...**  
 **Su frase fue interrumpida al escuchar miles de risas escalofriantes, la retención de aquellos duendes perversos había acabado; ya invadían completamente Tokio.**  
 **Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre de vestimentas rojas, subió a Serena al trineo y comenzó a alejarse de allí, la joven de orbes azules, al tomar conciencia de su situación, intentó desesperadamente bajarse del trineo, pero Papa Noel, se lo impidió.**  
 **— ¡No lo hagas! —Le ordeno— ¡Es peligroso!**  
 **Serena, vio como el trineo la alejaba de su hogar, a la vez que esta era invadida por unos horribles seres.**  
 **—Mi-mi —sollozo—.¡Mi familia! —grito dolorosamente, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban violentamente por sus mejillas, a la vez que estiraba su mano, como si quisiera alcanzar a su familia, imposible.**  
 **El trineo sobrevoló las calles apocalípticas, en búsqueda de un refugio finalmente divisó uno, Papá Noel, se dirigió hacia allí, al parecer debía aclararle la situación a la joven, más de lo que pensó, si bien sabía que esta no conservaba sus recuerdos como una Hechicera Blanca, creyó que simplemente con nombrárselo sus memorias volverían, pero se equivocó.**  
 **El hombre detuvo el carruaje, en una zona bastante apartada de todo el bullicio, allí debían aclararse en escasos minutos demasiadas cosas.**  
 **Seiya, Kakiu y Anoku, ambas habían despertado ni bien llegaron a al balcón de la joven, bajaron del trineo, pero, Serena se encontraba abrazada a sus rodillas, llorando.**  
 **Papa Noel se acercó a ella.**  
 **— ¿Que está ocurriendo? —Preguntó entre sollozos— ¿Que eran esas criaturas?, ¿Que paso con mi familia?, ¡Por favor dímelo! —Rogo histérica, dirigiendo su mirada triste y confusa hacia Papa Noel, en espera de una respuesta.**  
 **—Escúcheme —dijo en tono amable, intentando calmarla—. Esas criaturas eran duendes, probablemente su familia fue convertida en eso —Serena rompió en llanto, nuevamente—.Pero, podemos revertirlo, así que por favor no llore.**  
 **La joven lo miró esperanzada.**  
 **—Pero la única capaz de lograrlo eres tu —le dijo el hombre sin más.**  
 **— ¿Yo?**  
 **—Sí, tú tienes un corazón puro, y con tus poderes como la Gran Hechicera Blanca podrás detenerlos y revertir todo el daño causado.**  
 **—Pero...No sé a lo que se refiere —la muchacha seguía confusa.**  
 **— ¡Significa que tú eres la única que puede salvarnos! —Exclamó Kakiu, que, al igual que Seiya e incluso Anouk, habían permanecido ajenos a la conversación—Lo que tienes que hacer es recuperar tus recuerdos, y tus poderes y así nos salvaras—Finalizó con una sonrisa, aunque aún preocupada.**  
 **— ¿Poderes?, ¿Hechizos?, ¿Recuerdos?, no sé de qué me hablan.**  
 **La sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña se desvaneció, por otra parte, Seiya miraba fijamente a la joven, le resultaba extremadamente familiar, ¿Dónde la había visto?**  
 **Serena, al notar una mirada sobre ella, busco al dueño de la misma, encontrándose con unos orbes azules que la observaban con detenimiento, tan bruscamente sucedió todo, que la joven, no se había percatado de la presencia de los otros individuos, al menos hasta ahora. Sus miradas se detuvieron, se perdieron en los orbes del otro, un recuerdo en su mente los envolvía, los unía, pero, ¿Cuál era?**  
 **Al darse cuenta de sus acciones, ambos desviaron la vista, sonrojados, ¿De dónde se conocían?**  
 **Ahora Kakiu estaba confusa.**  
 **Sin embargo, el viejo regordete vio un punto clave, un modo de que Serena recuperara sus recuerdos...**  
 **Sonidos molestos comenzaron a inundar la silenciosa estancia, demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado.**  
 **Los duendes perversos, intentaron atacarlos, pero, los duendes buenos, formaron un campo de energía, protegiéndolos.**  
 **La situación empeoraba, Tokio había sido invadido, ahora seguía el resto del mundo, Serena aun no recuperaba sus recuerdos, ¿Esta Navidad no tenía salvación?**  
 **Todos montaron el Trineo nuevamente, tras las órdenes de Papa Noel, quien arribó, con una sola idea en mente; los portales del tiempo.**  
 **Comenzó a abrirse un agujero, hecho por el viejo regordete, que sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando finalizo su entrada, se cerró.**  
 **Al instante, se encontraban en una extraña dimensión, en la que había muchas puertas, cada una con diferentes escenas, que a cada uno se le hacían reconocibles.**  
 **— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Kakiu,**  
 **—En la entrada de los portales —respondió Papá Noel —Aquí es donde se encuentran cada uno de los portales del tiempo, en este caso de sus recuerdos.**  
 **Todos miraron estupefactos las escenas que se encontraban frente a ellos.**  
 **—Debes encontrar tus recuerdos, Hechicera Blanca —dijo, dirigiéndose a Serena—. Tus recuerdos como Hechicera Blanca, y los portales del tiempo.**  
 **La joven de cabellos dorados miró atentamente a cada uno de los portales, sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron en una imagen; un niño, miro a Seiya, no cabía duda, eran la misma persona, solo que en su aspecto de infante, volvió a mirar a aquel niño que se proyectaba en el recuerdo, acaso, ¿Era dueña de mirarlo?, ¿Le pertenecía a ella?, Sin embargo el joven y el niño, eran la misma persona, ¿Los conocía?**  
 **Seiya, por su parte, miraba atentamente cada uno de los portales, que contenían sus recuerdos, muchos de ellos amargos, pero, su mirada se dirigió a una niña, a un recuerdo que a él no le pertenecía, sin embargo, era similar. En él, se visualiza a una niña, muy parecida a la joven rubia que ahora se encontraba con ellos, sin embargo, este recuerdo era diferente al resto, podía notar en el, tonalidades blancas, que no contenían los otros, ¿Sería uno de los recuerdos de la Hechicera Blanca que se encontraban en el Inconsciente?, de cualquier manera, aunque ese recuerdo no le perteneciera, no dejaba de tener aquella sensación de deja vu, como si ya la conociese...**  
 **Nuevamente, las miradas de ambos se conectaron, presas de un contacto enigmático que solo ellos conocían, en sus ojos, se plasmaba perfectamente la confusión, aquella sensación de haberse visto antes, de haber compartido, algo los unía.**  
 **Un sonido, como de una quebradura, los alarmo, al mirar a su alrededor, notaron como el sitio comenzaba a resquebrajarse, no solo eso, sino que Papa Noel, parecía fatigado, y respiraba con dificultad.**  
 **Serena y Kakiu se acercaron a él preocupadas.**  
 **— ¿Que ocurre Papa Noel? —preguntaron al unísono.**  
 **—No se preocupen —les respondió con dificultad, solo es que he utilizado demasiada magia, para la que acostumbro, eso provoco que me debilitara, pero, tranquilas, solo debo permanecer sin utilizar magia, aunque sea unos momentos, de esa manera podre reponerme...**  
 **Kakiu, escuchaba preocupada al hombre regordete, en ese instante preguntas asaltaron su mente, insegura, decidió preguntarle.**  
 **—Papa Noel, si me permite, deseo preguntarle algo —el viejo nada más asintió—. Si usted dice, que para logra verlo a usted y sus milagros, ¿Porque Seiya es capaz de ver los portales, cuando se supone que el no cree? —dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermano—Además, si usted no utiliza la magia, ¿Este sitio no se desvanecerá?**  
 **—Para nada, Kakiu, primero tu hermano, aun siendo capaz de verme a mí, si puede ver los portales, debido a que el pasado es innegable, todo el mundo tiene derecho a entrar en los portales del tiempo, solo para ver sus recuerdos, si así lo desea, crea en la magia o no, claro, siempre y cuando un ser pueda establecer conexión entre los portales y así crear una entrada, para que la persona pueda ingresar, tal y como lo hicimos nosotros —Tomó aire para continuar—. En cuanto a lo otro, todo lo contrario, este portal se mantendrá abierto, no por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, si sigo utilizando mi magia débil, no haré más que resquebrajar más el portal, por ello, me veo obligado a recuperar fuerzas, estos portales son engañosos, pueden cerrarse en cualquier momento o nunca, por ello, nuestra prioridad es que la Hechicera Blanca, recupere sus recuerdos, solo eso— Al finalizar, Kakiu y Serena asintieron, dispuestas a buscar los recuerdos dormidos de Serena, por ello se dirigieron al centro del sitio, para tener una amplia vista y señalar cualquier imagen que pudiese resultar algún recuerdo de interés.**  
 **En tanto, el agobiado Papa Noel, respiraba dificultosamente, Seiya que permaneció ajeno a la conversación, finalmente se acercó al viejo.**  
 **— ¿Cómo es que...ahora puedo verte? —Pregunto estupefacto, ahora lo veía, nada fuera de lo común, pero si anteriormente no aparecía en su campo de visión, ¿Porque ahora sí?**  
 **—Ah, eso no es nada raro —declaró con simpleza—.Es solo que en estos momentos no me encuentro utilizando la magia, más allá del portal, no hay nada más aquí que requiera de su uso ni que la posea, por esa razón, como tú no crees en la magia, y en estos momentos yo no la poseo, solo soy alguien normal.**  
 **Seiya no se vio muy convencido de la explicación, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo, y ayudar a las chicas en la búsqueda de los recuerdos de Serena, pero, una voz lo detuvo.**  
 **—Espera —le pidió el hombre—.Ahora que puedes verme, ¿Podríamos hablar?**  
 **El joven apenas lo miró por sobre su hombro, ¿Qué es lo que quería?, bueno si no aceptaba la petición del viejo regordete, jamás lo sabría, por lo cual se sentó al lado derecho de Papá Noel.**  
 **— ¿Qué ocurre?**  
 **—Es hermosa la Navidad, ¿No lo crees? —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Una época muy animada, con reuniones familiares...**  
 **—Seguro tu siempre lo ves así —El de orbes azules lo interrumpió—. Como una alegre temporada de festejos, con regalos, familias reunidas, niños felices por los obsequios recibidos...**  
 **—Sí, con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción —sonrió tiernamente, al recordar la sonrisa de cada niño al cual había hecho feliz—. Muy alegres, es el mejor trabajo del mundo, repartir felicidad...**  
 **—Sí y supongo que se las repartes a todos, ¿No?—Inquirió sarcástico.**  
 **— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto confundido.**  
 **—Nada —Respondió con fingida inocencia—Solo que tu trabajo siempre lo haces bien, ¿No?**  
 **—Exacto —afirmó con una gran sonrisa, Seiya puso mala cara—Por eso joven, dígame, ¿Porque usted no cree?—Preguntó entristecido.**  
 **Nuevamente, la mirada de Seiya se había tornado irreconocible, frívola y dolorosa.**  
 **—Y encima te atreves a preguntarlo —Espeto ofendido—Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera leíste mi carta.**  
 **— ¿Que carta?**  
 **—Una vez te mande una carta, cuando tenía siete años, sin embargo nunca recibí mi regalo —las facciones de Seiya se endurecían, a la vez que dejaban entrever una profunda tristeza e intenso dolor.**  
 **—Pero, es imposible, ninguna carta escrita por ti ha pasado por mis manos —le dijo.**  
 **—Tsk, y supongo que las de mi hermana tampoco, por algo siempre fui yo quien se encargó de sus regalos.**  
 **— ¿Eh? —Papa Noel, estaba muy confundido, se percató que el muchacho estaba por irse, pero, nuevamente lo detuvo —. Espera, Seiya —le llamó el mencionado giro la cabeza para encararlo—. Dime, ¿qué juguete pediste, que fue aquello que no te traje?**  
 **Seiya sonrió tristemente.**  
 **—Yo, no pedí ningún juguete —respondió con la voz apagada—. No quería ningún juguete.**  
 **—Entonces, ¿Qué? —Quiso saber.**  
 **—A esa edad, yo no quería ningún juguete —confesó con tristeza—Yo solo quería, un padre que pasara la Navidad con nosotros, un padre que jugara conmigo, una madre que no estuviera todo el tiempo triste, una madre que no llorara amargamente a escondidas, quería una familia feliz —soltó Seiya, con una tristeza indescriptible, sus facciones, ensombrecidas, simplemente sus ojos se cristalizaron y una sola lagrima se escapó, casi imperceptible —Solo eso quería —Finalizó con una amarga sonrisa, para luego irse a ayudar a las chicas.**  
 **Papa Noel, se había quedado sin palabras, de tantos regalos, de tantas alegrías que brindo, ahora una persona no creía en él, y al parecer por su culpa, ¿Como nunca recibió la carta?**  
 **El joven de ojos azules, se acercó a las chicas, ambas aun revisaban cada uno de los recuerdos, en espera de que alguno reviviera la memoria como Hechicera Blanca de Serena.**  
 **— ¿Cómo les fue? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque fingida.**  
 **—Mal, hermano, no encontramos nada.**  
 **—Yo las ayudare, pero ante todo —Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y deposito un beso en ella—.Disculpe, por no haberme presentado, señorita, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, un gusto—Serena se sonrojo, ante lo que él solo sonrió ladino.**  
 **—Hermano, no es hora de ligar —refunfuño Kakiu.**  
 **Ambos se sonrojaron, Seiya por las palabras de su hermana y tomaron distancia.**  
 **En su interior, Seiya aún se sentía abrumado, aquella conversación con Papá Noel, no le había sentado especialmente bien, y mucho menos al rememorar dolorosas escenas de su pasado, sin embargo, nuevamente fingía, tal y como lo dijo Kakiu; En su interior puede estar destrozado, mas, eso no se notara tan fácilmente por fuera. Pero, a la vez, aquel abrumador sentimiento, se despejaba al reencontrarse con el rostro de Serena, sin duda un nexo los unía, y si ese nexo, ¿Resultara ser un recuerdo?**  
 **Ya no había tiempo, el portal se rompió en pedazos, devolviéndoles la realidad apocalíptica a la que pertenencia, todos se alarmaron.**  
 **— ¿Que haremos? —Exclamo Seiya— ¿Y ese hombre? —pregunto refiriéndose a Papa Noel.**  
 **—Esta con nosotras—respondió Serena, al parecer, nuevamente estaba utilizando magia, razón por la cual para el joven se volvió invisible.**  
 **—Debemos recuperar tus recuerdos, Serena, sé que es cansador repetirlo, pero es de la única manera en la que podrás combatir a los duendes perversos.**  
 **Serena asintió decidida, no sabía cómo haría, si era una Hechicera Blanca que habitaba en los tiempos, alguna vez debió detenerse en algunos, pero ¿En cuál?**  
 **No se dio tregua.**  
 **Los duendes comenzaron a invadirlos nuevamente, golpe tras golpe, rayo tras rayo, la magia se iba debilitando.**  
 **—¡Cuidado! —grito Serena, que se interpuso entre Kakiu y un rayo recibiendo el impacto, cayó inconsciente al suelo, con su pecho sangrando.**  
 **Silencio, inmóviles, desesperación, un grito desgarrador de Kakiu, mientras que los duendes reían perversamente.**  
 **Kakiu cayó de rodillas, comenzó a llorar, Seiya tomo a Serena entre sus brazos, se sentía aún más destrozado.**  
 **— ¡No se rindan! —Exclamó Papá Noel—. Debe haber una forma de regresar a Serena, solo no se rindan, ¡Por favor!**  
 **Sobraba decir que esas palabras únicamente las escuchaba Kakiu, Seiya contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Serena entre sus brazos, miró fijamente su rostro, y como la mente es caprichosa, un recuerdo vino a su mente.**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **Era de noche, ya habían dado las una de la mañana, 25 de Diciembre, las celebraciones por las Vísperas de Navidad habían cesado, todos los niños deberían encontrarse durmiendo o disfrutando de sus obsequios, las lágrimas no cabía en esa noche de paz y de amor, ¿O sí?**  
 **Entre unos edificios rotos y desgastados por el paso de los años, se escuchaban los llantos de un niño desconsolado, tendría unos siete años, de tez blanca y su cabello negro azabache se fundía en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos, de un azul intenso, derramaban lágrimas...**  
 **Abrazado a sus rodillas, el niño lloraba desesperadamente, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque él no recibió su obsequio?, ¿No podía, aunque sea una vez, tener una Navidad Feliz?, entre sollozos, la razón de su angustia volvió a florecer en su mente…Igual que todos los años, su padre había llegado después de las doce, no celebró con ellos, al llegar, apestaba a alcohol y parecía de estar de un tremendo mal humor, sin embargo, su hijo pequeño se acercó a hablarle.**  
 **—Papa, haz vuelto —. Dijo tímidamente— ¿Cómo te sientes?**  
 **—Tsk, no me molestes, mocoso.**  
 **Su esposa que se encontraba sentada en la mesa, comenzó a temblar. Su esposo, vio que en la mesa aún quedaba comida.**  
 **—Esto era para ti —le aclaró su esposa—en caso de que quisieras pasarla con nosotros—le reprocho molesta.**  
 **— ¿Eh? ¡Quien rayos te crees maldita mujer!, ¡Yo la paso donde se me da la gana! —Avanzó hacia ella y la golpeó violentamente, haciendo caer, una vez en el piso, comenzó a patearla.**  
 **Los gritos de su madre, la violencia y frialdad de su padre, no solo en Navidad; todos los días presenciaba lo mismo, sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar.**  
 **— ¡Seiya! —Gritó su madre —Mama está bien, no llores—forzó una sonrisa.**  
 **El señor, dirigió la mirada a su hijo, este se sobresaltó.**  
 **— ¡Aquí no necesitamos mocosos llorones como tú! —Se acercaba hacia el cómo fiera a su presa— ¡Vete de aquí, lárgate!—el niño completamente asustado solo acato la orden, yéndose.**  
 **La carta a Papa Noel no había funcionado, su padre se había comportado igual que siempre, y más aún lo había echado, pésima historia.**  
 **Se aferró más a sí mismo, que estupidez creer en algo que jamás pasaría. De repente el pequeño sintió como algo iluminaba su rostro, levantó la vista para comprobar que de aquella luz blanca, emergía un ser, al parecer una niña; cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, esas eran sus características, tendría la misma edad de Seiya.**  
 **— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunto la niña**  
 **—La pregunta es quien sería usted señorita —sonrió nuevamente, aunque fuese falsa, prefería eso antes que mostrar sus lágrimas—Ha aparecido ante mi cual ángel, ahora dime, ¿Quién eres?**  
 **—No lo sé —respondió simplemente — ¿Y tú?**  
 **—Soy Seiya Kou, encantado—sonrió ladino— pero, ¿Cómo no lo sabes, no tienes un nombre?**  
 **— ¿Nombre? —pregunto la niña sin comprender.**  
 **Ambos iniciaron una conversación, la pequeña le contó a Seiya, en cierta forma de donde venía, le dijo que ella era la Hechicera Blanca, que habitaba en los Portales del tiempo sin detenerse, nunca nadie le había dado un nombre, simplemente se la conocía así, al parecer no tenía familia, pues siempre había estado sola.**  
 **—Ya veo—respondió Seiya un poco entristecido por la historia de la niña, lo amargo que es vivir en soledad, él lo sabía.**  
 **—Ahora, es tu turno, ¿Porque llorabas? —Inquirió la pequeña, para sorpresa de Seiya.**  
 **— ¿D-De que hablas?, yo no lloraba —mintió esquivando la mirada.**  
 **—No me mientas, ahora dime, ¿Que te ocurre? —volvió a preguntar con los ojos cristalizados, a Seiya no le quedo opción.**  
 **Relato su historia, tal y como se lo pidió la Hechicera Blanca, la razón de su tristeza, el por qué se sus lágrimas, las circunstancias por las que se encontraba allí, jamás había hablado así con alguien.**  
 **Finalizado su relato, Serena lo abrazo.**  
 **Este se sorprendió, y un tono carmín se apodero de sus mejillas.**  
 **—No estés tristes —le dijo con dulzura—No estás solo, somos amigos—le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, contagiándolo a él con esa misma expresión.**  
 **Ambos rieron, sin embargo, la pequeña sabía que su estadía allí estaba por acabar, por lo cual se despidió.**  
 **— ¿Ya debes irte? —pregunto Seiya triste.**  
 **—Sí, no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo—le respondió al borde del llanto—No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver.**  
 **—Si —El semblante triste de Seiya, se cambió a uno alegre; tomo la mano de la pequeña entre sus manos y depositó un beso en ella—Seiya Kou, encantado—sonrió ladino, a lo que la pequeña se sonrojo, se despidieron, al tiempo que ella era envuelta por la luz blanca.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

 **—Así que era eso —Musito apenas finalizado su recuerdo—. Tu eres aquella niña que me brindo una alegría en esa Fría Navidad, tú me salvaste, y yo no he sido capaz de devolverte el favor —las lágrimas comenzaron a derramar por sus mejillas, algunas cayeron sobre el rostro y la herida de Serena.**  
 **El joven se lamentaba una y otra vez, esa mujer realmente era un ángel, y como todo ángel, sus alas comenzaron a desplegarse. El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a elevarse, lo vistió un hermoso vestido, tan inmaculado como la nieve, pero no más que sus alas, y de repente abrió los ojos.**  
 **Seiya, miro con asombro aquella metamorfosis, la Hechicera Blanca había regresado, ¿Cómo?, seguramente fueron las lágrimas de Seiya; aquellas lagrimas le recordó una noche fría, en la que se encontró con un niño, su primer amigo, él la había salvado de la Soledad, los sentimientos de Serena trajeron sus recuerdos y estos le devolvieron la vida como quien era realmente; La Hechicera Blanca.**  
 **Entre sus manos se formó un cetro dorado, con perlas blancas alrededor, finalizaba con una gema del mismo tono.**  
 **— ¡Esa es nuestra Hechicera! —Exclamó esperanzado Papa Noel, sin duda alguna, ella sería la solución a toda esta catástrofe, pero había un problema...**  
 **—¡Hermano! —grito Kakiu, que era atacada por los duendes, aquel hombre regordete, había sido atado, era incapaz de protegerla, Anouk no era afectada por la aquella magia, sin embargo quería rescatar a su dueña, al intervenir uno de los duendes la golpeo dejándola inconsciente—¡Anouk! —Gritó Kakiu desesperada— ¡Hermano, ayúdanos por favor!—el corrió y agarró la mano de su hermana, para intentar sacarla de allí, sin embargo, los duendes los rodearon.**  
 **— ¿Qué ocurre?—Inquirió Papa Noel— ¿Porque no usas tu magia, Gran Hechicera?**  
 **—Eso intento —respondió exasperada— ¡Pero no funciona!**  
 **"Para que un milagro suceda, todos deben creer, cree en la magia"**  
 **— ¡Seiya! —lo llamo la de cabellos rubios—. Sé que a veces, con los martirios que padecemos se nos puede hacer imposible creer en algo, e incluso en la magia, pero ¡Por favor, debes creer!**  
 **El joven lucia confundido, apretó los puños.**  
 **—Seiya, solo confía en mí, somos amigos —Él la miro sorprendido— ¿Confías en mí?**  
 **—Si —respondió simple y sinceramente.**  
 **Luego una luz blanca invadió Tokio, pura e inmaculada, limpiando rastro de todo mal, parecía no haber ocurrido nada.**  
 **—Acabo —Sonrió Papá Noel.**  
 **Todos sonrieron, luego cayeron inconscientes.**

**. . .**

 **Amanecía un 25 de Diciembre, un joven daba vueltas en su cama, hasta que finalmente despertó, sobresaltado, recordó los sucesos ocurridos en Víspera de Navidad, miro hacia un costado y divisó a Kakiu durmiendo en su cama, se tranquilizó.**  
 **Salió de su habitación, vio a su madre en el comedor, por suerte, al parecer, ella no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, su padre no estaba en la mira.**  
 **Escucho unos ruidos provenientes del techo, con una ligera idea de quien se trataba, salió a revisar, no podía ser alguien más.**  
 **Subió a la azotea.**  
 **—Hola —le saludó felizmente Papa Noel, el joven solo sonrió—.Puedo ver que ya crees en mí.**  
 **—Pues, no te ilusiones, es todo gracias a esa muchacha, ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que jamás me ha cumplido con mis obsequios ni con los de mi hermana? —bufo resentido.**  
 **—Seiya, realmente tu carta nunca llego a destino, y de verdad lo siento —Se disculpó—Sin embargo, no puedes decirme lo mismo de tu hermana.**  
 **— ¿Como que no? —Se indignó— ¡Si nunca le has traído ninguno de los juguetes que te pidió, siempre he sido yo!**  
 **—Deberías leer las cartas que escribe tu hermana—le dijo—ella no quería ninguno de aquellos juguetes, solo te mentía para que supieras su regalo.**  
 **— ¿Qué? —Podría haber sido esta la sorpresa más grande de todas— ¿Y porque?**  
 **—Porque, se parecen en cierto sentido, no se dejan abrir fácilmente a los demás. Lo que ella me pedía en cada carta era por ti Seiya; que no estuvieras triste, que tuvieras suerte en la Universidad, siempre, ella siempre velaba por ti.**  
 **Seiya, no cabía en su asombro, luego sonrió cálidamente, todos estos años esforzándose en mantener viva la ilusión de su hermana a base de compras de juguetes, cuando a ella realmente le importaba la felicidad de su hermano.**  
 **— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el joven.**  
 **—Sí, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**  
 **—Sí, de no ser por mí no habrías encontrado a la Hechicera Blanca, sin mí y mi hermanita hubieses estado en grandes aprietos.**  
 **—Es cierto—rio nervioso—pero ya todo ha acabado—estuvo a punto de irse, pero se detuvo—Ah, y Seiya, nunca olvides esto; puede que muchas veces nuestro deseos tarden en cumplirse, pero algún día lo harán, solo debemos creer—Dicho esto, desapareció rápidamente, con su típica risa y un – ¡Feliz Navidad! —Fue lo último que se escuchó.**  
 **Seiya, quedo pensativo ante lo dicho, sin embargo una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos,**  
 **— ¡Seiya! —lo llamaba Serena, el bajo rápidamente a su encuentro, apenas la vio la abrazo fuertemente, sin pensarlo, se separaron con sus caras rojas.**  
 **— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto**  
 **—Bien, debo decirte algo...**  
 **— ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso vienes a despedirte? —Su tono era triste, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.**  
 **—Para nada —le respondió—Ya no debo viajar más a través de portales, luego de mi arduo trabajo, finalmente me han dejado vivir mi vida, la cual es esta— Finalizó con una sonrisa, llorando de la felicidad.**  
 **Seiya, sonrió también, esa noticia lo había bañado en una alegría inmensa.**  
 **—Feliz Navidad, Seiya—le sonrió Serena.**  
 **El tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y deposito un beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que la tez blanca de la joven se tiñera de escarlata.**  
 **—Feliz Navidad, Bombón.**

 **FIN.**


End file.
